Three-dimensionally cross-linked rubbers, or liquid/polymer emulsions described in Patent Document 1, are the only disclosed thermoplastic polymer compositions that quasi-stably hold a large amount of a third component which is a functional liquid which does not have compatibility with matrix polymers, without significantly impairing basic physical properties thereof.
Three-dimensionally cross-linked rubbers do not have thermoplasticity and therefore are difficult to extrude. Therefore, it is difficult to produce films, fibers or the like from three-dimensionally cross-linked rubbers.
The liquid/polymer emulsions described in Patent Document 1 have a discontinuous phase. Therefore, when the liquid/polymer emulsions are molded into a film or the like, a liquid or a polymer contained therein cannot penetrate from one side of the molded product to the other while being kept in a continuous state.
The liquid/polymer emulsions require a combination of a liquid, an interface forming block copolymer and a polymer, which are emulsified, however, the three components cannot be arbitrarily combined. Also, the emulsions have a discontinuous phase. Moreover, these emulsions are not disrupted even if diluted.
A polymer composition has not yet been disclosed which quasi-stably holds a large amount of a third component which is a functional liquid and in which the structure of holding the third component is disrupted if diluted.
Patent Document 2 describes that “While fluoropolymers have been used to coat metallic substrates for non-stick properties (e.g., cookware) and also for corrosion protection (e.g., chemical tanks, exhaust ducts), their non-stick characteristics lead to challenges when bonding fluoropolymers to substrates. Typically, the bonding of fluoropolymers to metallic substrates initially involves the use of chemical etching or high pressure grit blasting to give a rough profile to the substrate. A primer is then applied. Known thermally stable binders, such as polyamideimide, polyethersulfone, polyphenylene sulfide, polyetheretherketone, and the like, are not known to chemically interact with fluoropolymers, which limits the use of these substances as primers. The primers may be a powder, or more commonly are applied from solvent or via an aqueous solution. The article usually is baked at the necessary temperatures to attain bonding and drive off solvents or liquid carriers. A fluoropolymer topcoat typically is then applied and baked to fuse the fluoropolymer into a protective or decorative coating.” As described therein, the step of applying a coating of a fluorine-based resin is complicated and economically expensive.    Patent Document 1: Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 3963941    Patent Document 2: Gazette of Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-508415